


Jargon

by bkwrm523, Proudmoore



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudmoore/pseuds/Proudmoore
Summary: The reader goes down to the medical bay for a checkup, and gets a surprise.





	Jargon

You made your way down the hall toward the medical bay with purpose, eager to get your checkup over with so you could finally make your way to your quarters.  It had been a long shift, and you were looking forward to being able to just slip into something comfortable and take it easy for a while.  Unfortunately, you had an appointment to keep with Dr. M’Benga first.  You were due for a follow up after a completely random and seemingly one-off fainting spell you’d had the week before; if everything turned out fine, then you would be off the hook about the whole thing.  Hoping that was the case, you stepped into the turbolift and ascended to medbay.

It was fairly quiet around when you stepped through the sliding glass doors, and you hoped that that meant you’d be done all the sooner.  It wasn’t that you minded being in the medbay, you just had a list of several dozen other things you would rather be doing.  Still, Dr. M’Benga was nothing if not courteous and efficient, and so you complied with his request for one last follow up.

As you reached the desk, Nurse Chapel greeted you warmly, and the two of you exchanged pleasantries as she lead you to an exam room.  She asked you to take a seat on the biobed and you did so easily, swinging your feet over the edge as you waited for the doctor.  You were so lost in your own thoughts that you weren’t even sure how much time passed with you sitting there before there was a brief rap on the door, and it slid open.

“Lieutenant Y/L/N,” the doctor who just entered greeted you, his head buried in his PADD.  “How are you feeling today?”

Your first thought was that he’s not Dr. M’Benga.  Your second, was that he’s the ship’s CMO, and for some reason that made you a little nervous.  You’d never been around him much in the past, and the things you’d heard about him put you on edge, to say the least.  He seemed benign enough, however, that you shrugged earnestly as he approached you, giving him a friendly smile.

It didn’t help that he was easily one of the most attractive men on the ship.

“I thought I was supposed to see Dr. M’Benga?”  You asked him, proud that you managed not to squeak the words.

“Yeah, sorry, we, uh, had a small… well, a filing problem.”  Leonard ducked his head back down, looking at the PADD, almost… was that a blush?

“Filing problem?”  You asked, a smile in your voice.  Well, now you  _had_  to know.

“One of the nurses wasn’t careful enough when putting an infectious sample away.  It’s fine!  Nothing to worry about.  Just took a lotta work getting things back to normal again, is all.  Dr. M’Benga was asleep on his feet, and you’re the last appointment today, so I told him I’d take it.”  Leonard explained.  

You smiled back at him, feeling so many conflicting emotions, that you tried to just look blank.  On one hand, a part of you was  _thrilled_ that you’d get to spend time with your crush.  On the other hand, the rest of you was  _terrified_ that you’d get to spend time with your crush.  Another part of you didn’t want to hurt his feelings by looking disappointed - yeah, your smile probably just looked horrifying.

“So, um, the checkup?”  You tried to change the subject.

“Yeah, your file said you had a fainting spell?”

“It was nothing.  I was probably just tired.  It was a long day, and I hadn’t eaten much.”  You looked away while you spoke, studying the tiles on the floor.

“Well, let me just take a look at you and make sure.  Can’t be too careful.”  Leonard replied.  You swallowed, finally noticing his accent.  Normally, he didn’t really have one.  Just a mostly typical American accent.  But now, tired as he must be, a thick southern drawl was coming out.  You bit your cheek and forced down the surge of arousal you felt.  

As the doctor moved toward you with a tricorder, you watched him, the echoes of his accent quickly fading from your mind because of the brevity of his words.  The arousal wasn’t going anywhere, though, and you needed to hear more.  Fishing around in your head for a conversation starter as the doctor scanned you, your words were left on the tip of your tongue as he spoke first.

“Your heart rate’s elevated,” he observed, the Georgian really coming out this time, and you’d be damned if that didn’t just complicate things and lend more credence to his clinical observation.  “There’s nothing in Dr. M’Benga’s notes about that and it’s probably nothing to worry about, but we should do a full workup just to be safe.  Can’t have you fainting at the helm if we can help it.”

You knew his concerns were unfounded and you could be frank with him, but you had no idea how he would react.  He might be flattered or he might be offended and you weren’t sure whether you were ready for either possibility.  Indecision froze you, and you let his observation pass with nothing more than a murmured noise of assent.  Besides, the doctor knew best.

As he approached you with another scanner, hovering it over your chest, his hand close enough that you could feel the heat of his fingers through the fabric of your dress, you unconsciously leaned away just the slightest bit as your breathing came a little faster from his proximity.  His hand was right there, though, following you the more you tried to lean away, and finally the doctor looked up, his tired hazel eyes meeting yours.

“Everything alright?”  He asked.

Two more words and you were done for.  Your head buzzing, fuzzy with arousal, you nodded.  His raised eyebrow clearly denoted his disbelief and you worked to keep your expression impassive.

“Why don’t you lie down for me?  It’ll make it easier to hold still.”  Leonard suggested gently.  You swallowed and nodded again, shifting on the biobed until you were lying prone on your back.  Leonard moved once you were lying still until he stood above you, his eyes fixed on his instruments as he continued to scan you.  The image was much, much worse than before.  All you could think of was him climbing on top of you, his lips, hands, tongue…

You cleared your throat and forced yourself to look away from him, glancing randomly around the room.

“Comfy down there?”  Leonard’s voice broke the silence after a while, almost making you jump.

“Uh, yeah.”  You replied, your mouth dry.  You’d almost managed to push the attractive doctor and his hot accent out of your mind, and then he had to go and talk again like he had no idea what he was doing to you.  Of course, he didn’t - he couldn’t - but that kind of thinking did nothing to change the facts anyway.

“So what is it that you do, Lieutenant?”  The doctor asked as he continued his work, placing a small monitoring device over your heart and glancing at a readout on the screen overhead.  “I’ve seen you around the ship, but I can’t pretend to know your station, outside of this red dress of yours.”

Your thoughts went out of context and off the deep end as you considered just how far outside of your red dress you’d like for him to get you and you lost control of the English language.  You felt your heart begin to pound even more quickly, erratically from the arousal and you were certain your expression screamed  _deer in the headlights_.  After a few moments of panic, you managed to stutter something about engineering.  Hopefully it actually made sense.  

“Well, I’ll have to call you next time something breaks.  It’d be nice to have you brighten up medbay when you’re not here for a checkup.”  Leonard told you, smiling at you and quirking an eyebrow.  You swallowed, and your heart pounded in your chest.   _Shit, he’s flirting.  Definitely flirting.  WhatdoIdo?!_   You thought, panicking a little.  All you could think about was that mouth on you, moaning your name.  Definitely not a productive thought at the moment.

Your attention was diverted away from your thoughts as you suddenly felt a touch at your neck.  Focusing in on the feeling, you realized it was the doctor’s hand, his fingertips on your pulse point.

“Am I making you nervous, darlin’?”  He asked, his accent thicker than ever.

“No,” you say breathlessly; nervous is definitely not the word you’d use.

“Because your heart rate keeps going through the roof.  Something wrong?”

Your mouth twisted as you tried to suppress a smile, and you glared at him.  “You’re doing this on purpose.”  You accused him, trying without success to keep the smile out of your voice.

“And you can’t resist it,” he drawled, earning himself a deeper scowl from you.

“You should know better than anybody,  _doctor_ , that some physiological responses are impossible to overcome, so no, I really can’t.  Are you going to leave me like this, helpless, vulnerable, with my heart racing, or are you going to do something about it?”  You teased back, crossing your arms over your chest as you glared accusingly at him.  Leonard’s eyes lit up with mischief at your reply, and he smirked at you.  He dropped his PADD on the foot of the bed, planted a hand on the bed next to you, and leaned down until his face was inches from yours.

“Well, darlin’, as a doctor, I can’t just leave anyone suffering.  How can I ease your pain?”  Leonard asked softly.  You were caught between the desire to swoon and the desire to smack the teasing oaf.  You compromised by grabbing his uniform shirt in both hands, pulling him into you and kissing him.  He made a little startled  _mmf_ against your lips, before his mouth opened and his tongue teased your lips, pleading for entrance.  You granted it, and found yourself melting into the bed at his slow, methodical exploration of your mouth.  He kissed like he practiced medicine: expertly, thoroughly, and with an intoxicating confidence in his abilities.

Leonard rested his free hand on your other side on the bed, slowly pushing you backwards to laying on the biobed, and crawled up after you, never breaking the kiss.  You dropped your head back on the bed, finally breaking contact with his lips and panting.  You felt a thrill run through you and a rush of wetness when you realized he intended to take you on the biobed.  You spread your legs as he laid down between them, shivering as you felt his breath on your ear.

“Sure you want this, darlin’?  Last chance to back out.”  He purred into your ear, his accent still  _very_ present.  All need to hide your reaction to it gone, you bit your lip, arched into him and moaned.  Your words were absent but your body language was clear as day and you nodded to assure him that you were absolutely, positively certain you wanted it.

WIth your consent given, one of the doctor’s hands went to your hip, stilling you before traveling up your thigh, his fingertips brushing the fabric of your panties.  Some days you curse the academy-issue dresses you’re forced to wear, but in moments like this you’re beyond grateful for the lack of modesty they allow.

“What am I gonna find in here, darlin’?  Are you wet for me?  Did you soak through your panties listening to me?”  Leonard murmured into your ear, his fingers lingering teasingly at the edge of your panties, toying with the fabric.  You whined wordlessly, trying to thrust your hips towards his hand.  His other hand was planted next to your head, supporting his weight.

“Not just listening,” you gasped as he methodically teased you, driving you nearly crazy with desperation as you longed to feel his touch on your bare skin.  He smirked down at you as your meaning sunk in, and his fingertips found their way underneath the elastic of your panties, stroking your practically dripping wet folds.

“You like the way I touch you, too,” he said pointedly; a statement, not a question.  He knew exactly the kind of effect everything he was doing was having on you, and you were powerless to stop him.  Your hands clenched the fabric of his uniform shirt at his shoulders, not sure if you were trying to egg him on or just trying to ground yourself.  Either way, his teasing fingers still barely brushed your folds as you squirmed under him.

“You’re so wet for me, sweetheart.  How long have you been thinking about this, hmm?  How long have you wanted to be under me, have my fingers buried in you?”  Leonard murmured into your ear.  Between his fingers brushing almost inside you at this point and his still-thick accent, you were mindless with need.  The hand near your head brushed a lock of hair out of your face, and you felt him nuzzle your ear, before wet lips sucked your earlobe gently.  You tried to remember how to form words, so you could plead with him to just  _end_ your suffering already!  But with every word murmured into your ear, and every brush against your folds, you were lost to him.  You wrapped your legs around his waist, trying to communicate your urgency with the press of your thighs against his hips.

“What’s the rush, darlin’?”  He asked, leaning back so he was kneeling between your legs, looking down at you from his lofty height.  “You’re my last patient, I’ve got all the time in the world for you, and you’re still wearing all your clothes.”

You needed to remedy that immediately.  Reaching for the hem of your dress, which was now bunched just below your hips from Leonard’s ministrations and the movement of your legs, you were about to grasp it when he swiftly grabbed your arms, pinning your wrists overhead with one of his much bigger hands as his free hand started the slow and methodical removal of your uniform.  As he pushed the dress up over your navel and to your ribcage, his palm stroked over the expanse of exposed skin between your hipbones, making you shudder.

“Do you want me to keep going?”  He asked coyly.

“Yes,” you pleaded, drawing the word out in a desperate moan.

His laugh was intoxicating and you never wanted to stop hearing it.  His words, too, were deep and warm and played to that little part inside of you that was head over heels for Southern charm.  You weren’t disappointed as he pushed your dress up over your breasts, releasing the front clasp as his fingers passed over it.  Your breasts fell free of the garment as the tension in the band was released and the cups fell aside, and your breathing picked up a little.  It’s not that you weren’t comfortable in your body, you were just nervous about Leonard seeing you exposed for the first time.  The growing erection pressed against your hip, however, along  with the combination of awe and hunger in his gaze were powerful reasons to melt away your insecurity.

Leonard leaned down again to idly lick and nip and suck at your neck while the hand not pinning your hands above you framed a breast, thumbing a nipple until you were arching into him and whining.

“ _Dammit_ , you’re gorgeous like this.”  Leonard murmured into your neck, keeping up the accent that had you burning for him.  “So hard not to just take you right now.”

“What the  _hell_ are you waiting for, you infuriating little shit?!”  You managed to grunt out, your need for him making you frustrated and impatient.  Leonard chuckled again, making you growl.

“Good things come to those who wait,” the doctor growled in return, his reflection of your own tone pushing you closer and closer to begging for more.  “Relax, darlin’, I’m not even close to through with you.”  You growled wordlessly in reply at him, and snuck a hand between your bodies.  It took a bit of fumbling to undo his pants enough to slip a hand inside, but Leonard’s groan when you grasped his cock firmly was all the reward you needed.

“Little vixen,” Leonard growled, his voice a little strained as his hips thrust into your hand.  You gasped and bit your lip, your mind captured by his big, thick cock and those powerful hips thrusting into your hand.  You couldn’t wait to have him buried inside you.  You were so caught on the idea, you missed his hand leaving your breasts until it yanked your hand out of his pants.  

“Patience.”  Leonard tried to instruct you, but his voice was strained enough that you could tell that his control would break soon.  You glared back at him, ignoring his instructions, and wrapped your legs around his waist.  You dug your heels into his ass, kicking your shoes off as you moved, and ground into him.  Leonard swore and dropped his head to your shoulder.

“You’re killin’ me, sweetheart,” he murmured, nipping the skin beneath his lips, laving your collarbone with his tongue.

“So get inside me,” you urged him, rolling your hips again, feeling his erection press into your belly.  Leonard growled once more and pushed himself up so he was kneeling between your legs, looking down at you, his gaze filled with lust, all traces of tiredness gone from his features.  He climbed off of the table and reached toward you, slipping his arms beneath your bent knees and pulling you swiftly toward the end of the bed.  Your legs dangled over the edge of the table as Leonard reached up and grasped your panties, sliding them swiftly down your thighs.  He slowed down when he reached your knees, teasing the garment off the rest of the way, earning himself a groan from you.

“Look at you, darlin’,” he practically purred.  “So wet and ready for me.”

“Not getting any readier,” you groaned, gasping as the doctor grasped your ankles and slung your legs over his shoulders, leaning in until his mouth was scarcely an inch from your folds.

“That sounds like a challenge,” Leonard quipped, and before you could tell him to get on with it, his tongue was probing its way into your sopping wet pussy.  You cried out as you felt his fingers part you, allowing his tongue to penetrate you further, and you bucked against his mouth.  You felt him grin against you as his tongue slid inside you.  He nuzzled his face into you, brushing his nose against your clit as his tongue sought your g-spot.

Not every lick and thrust of his tongue was maddening, but every time he hit just the right spot you gasped like you’d been deprived of air.  You tried to keep your wits about you, knowing that if anyone walking by outside stopped and pressed their ear to the door they’d be able to hear exactly what you were doing, but you couldn’t help the noises you made as the doctor’s tongue probed at you, laving your clit before darting back inside of you.

You were shaken by an entirely new sensation moments later as you felt one of his fingers slip inside of you, replacing his tongue and reaching deeper than he had been able to before.  You moaned as he crooked it, rubbing your g-spot with the pad of his finger instead and making you involuntarily thrust onto his hand.

“Easy there, darlin’,” he said with a chuckle.  “I’m just gettin’ started.  I want you desperate for my cock, sweetheart.”  And you  _were_.  Achingly so.

“I need more,” you cried.  “Please!”

“Please what?”  He drawled, his voice like honey; sweet and silky, making you wetter than you ever thought possible.  

“Please, Doctor,” you moaned, tears of yearning stinging at your eyes.  Leonard gave a long, low groan at your words, and his finger slipped back inside you, attacking your g-spot until you cried out.  You barely had time to wonder about the Doctor’s doctor kink before you were overwhelmed with sensation, coming onto his waiting hand.  The rush of wetness between your legs was more intense than any you’d ever experienced before and was accompanied by a gasping so ragged your lungs were on fire.

“That’s a good girl,” the doctor murmured against you, the sensation of his mouth still on you almost too intense.  You missed his touch and the heat of his breath the second he pulled away but you were also relieved to be able to breathe for a moment.  

Your reprieve didn’t last long and moments later, Dr. McCoy was standing between your legs, pushing your knees back towards your chest to expose your pussy.  You reached up, wrapping your arms under your knees to hold your legs apart for him as he fumbled with his pants; you had undone them for him already but he slipped them off entirely, his briefs quickly joining the pool of fabric around his ankles.

You watched him as he stepped closer, taking his cock in one hand and probing at your wildly sensitive and desperate slit.  You wanted to push closer to him, but you were balanced precariously at the very edge of the bio bed as it was and as needy as you were, you weren’t going to risk injury to feel his cock inside of you.  Thankfully you didn’t have to wait long for that anyway.  Seconds later his cock was gliding in between your folds, pushing closer to your entrance.  You moaned gutturally and full-on cried out as he finally penetrated you, just the head of him slipping inside at first.

His arms went around your back, pushing your legs aside and letting them fall, as he fully invaded your space, pulling you closer and stepping closer to you, pushing your ass a little further back on the biobed to secure your position as his cock pushed further into you.  Leonard buried his face in your neck, groaning as he felt your walls squeeze his cock.

“ _Carotid artery_ ,” he murmured into your neck, and you only half heard him as his cock bottomed out in you, his hips flush with yours.  You wrapped your legs around his waist, clinging to him and digging your heels into his ass.  His teeth dragged over your pulse point and then lower, to your collarbone.  “ _Clavicle_.”

You had a vague notion of what he was talking about, pointing out the parts of your anatomy his lips and teeth were gliding over, but what really had you enraptured was still his accent.  You slipped your hands up to his shoulders, digging your nails into his skin, causing him to hiss in a breath.

“Careful darlin’,” he admonishes you gently as he pulls back a little before thrusting deep again, gasping as he’s enveloped inside of you.  “You’ll draw blood.”

You don’t care - you just need to hold on to something as he begins to move inside you in an exquisite rhythm.

“Show o-oh!”  You tried to accuse him of showing off; why else was he pointing out what parts of you he was kissing?  But his hips snapped up into yours harder, cutting you off and making your eyes roll back in your head.

“What was that?”  Leonard asked teasingly, murmuring into your ear.  You whimpered softly as his cock grew in you, growing desperate for just a  _little_ more stimulation.

You glared at him through half-lidded eyes.   _Bastard_.  He knew exactly what he was doing to you, and he did nothing to hide the lazy smirk that tugged at the corner of his mouth as you gritted your teeth and hissed when he scraped his teeth over your skin.

“Manubrium,” he murmured, kissing at the spot just below the hollow of your throat, lips trailing further down still.  “Sternum.”

“You’re killin’ me, doc,” you groaned, arching your back so more of your skin met his mouth.

Your breath was forced out of your lungs in a rush as he whispered  _nipple_ a half-second before his lips latched on with a gentle suction.  You gritted your teeth, trying to force your pleasure-strained brain to think.   _All right_ , you decided.   _Time to play dirty_.  You clenched your walls around his cock, tightening around him.  Your nipple slipped from his lips as he grunted, tensing in an effort to maintain control of himself.  He rested his head against your chest for a moment, his cock buried balls deep in you.  You leaned forward, pulling the tip of his ear into your seeking lips and sucking and nibbling arduously.  Leonard groaned your name, his cock pulsing inside of you.  All the teasing he’d done had gotten him close, too.  You smirked a little around your mouthful, clenching around him again.

“Ready to come for me?”  You whispered heatedly, biting your lip and mewling in a way you knew would push him over the edge.

Leonard didn’t speak in reply to your taunt; he  _growled_.  His hips set a punishing pace, snapping hard into yours and burying himself so deep in you, that you could practically taste his precum.  You both only lasted a handful of strokes before you came, wailing his name.  Your walls clenched around his cock again, dragging him into orgasm with you.

Leonard recovered first.  You were aware of his weight on you, leaning on the bed, but couldn’t bring yourself to move just yet.  Leonard kissed your neck gently, just below your ear.  His arms planted next to you, supporting his weight, and you felt his softening cock slide out of you.  You couldn’t resist a soft, involuntary whine, drawing a chuckle from him.  He stood, his legs looking a bit wobbly, and maneuvered you to a limp sitting position.

“I, uh, I know it’s a bit late,” Leonard began, rubbing the back of his neck and looking a bit nervous.  “But I’d like to take you out to dinner sometime.”

“Are you gonna torture me with your accent some more?”  You asked, half serious, with a raised eyebrow and a half hidden smirk.

Leonard smirked back at you, the glint of mischief returning to his eyes.  “Well, darlin’, you’re just gonna have to take me up on it and find out.”  He replied, the accent sneaking into his voice again.

You couldn’t stop yourself from grinning this time.  You couldn’t wait.


End file.
